The Odyssey
by lonewolfs16
Summary: John is starting his journey in the Kanto region. Team Rocket is moving in the region as well. Can he stop it and still find love? This is a slash with M-preg. Don't like it, don't read it. First fanfiction GaryxOMC
1. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

**The Odyssey**

**Summary: John is starting his journey in the Kanto region. Team Rocket is moving in the region as well. Can he stop it and still find love? This is a slash with M-preg. Don't like it, don't read it. First fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

In Pallet Town new trainers are about to start their pokémon journey. Our story takes place with John, which is one of the trainers.

**At Night**

John Kane is 16 years old. He is starting his journey tomorrow. He has caramel skin complexion, about 5'6 and has dark brown eyes. "John go to bed or you won't get the pokemon you want tomorrow!" John mom said. She is in her early forties with little gray hair and is darker than her son. "But mom I 16 I don't need a bedtime." John whined." "No buts go to bed trust you will thank me someday." His mother replied. She left and John went into bed to get rest for tomorrow.

In the morning, Ms Kane woke her son up. John got ready and went downstairs. He went for his pre-pack trainer bag he and his mom did yesterday. "Goodbye son and a great journey and catch lots pokemon. Love you so much!" His mom hugged him."Goodbye loves you too" John said walking away after the hug. He walks until he saw Gary. Gary is 6 feet tall, with auburn hair. Nice black eyes and tan complexion. He was wearing a blue shirt and black slacks. John has a major crush on Gary. "Hey how are you Gary?" John asked. "Good just taking the first steps in becoming a pokemon master." He replied sounding cocky as ever. They both went up to Professor Oak's house making small talk. Professor Oak greeted them when Gary knock and invited them inside. He led to his lab where the get to pick there first pokemon. "Now you have three choices a Charmander, a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle chose wisely." Professor Oak said. "I want a Squirtle." Gary said confidently. Prof Oak said "And you John who is your Pokemon." John replied "I choose

**Author Notes: Cliff hanger! Please review and tell me what you guys think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle!

**Author notice: Hey everyone I should have mention all new trainers are 16 years old and up. I am sorry for the chapter being so small I had a different chapter made with a different first pokemon but I change the pokemon so that's why the chapter is short. Here is a longer one and please review!**

**At Oak Lab**

"I choose Bulbasaur." John said excitedly. He went to open the pokeball to find it empty. "Seems like that other trainer took Bulbasaur."Prof Oak said. "Really you couldn't have said that before." Prof Oak shrugged and Gary snickered.

"Then I choose Charmander." He reaches for the pokeball. He was hesitant to open it fear of it being empty and he wont have a pokemon, but decided he have nothing else to lose he open it and out came a lizard pokemon. It was red and scaly, have a yellow in the front and there was a fire at the tip of its tail. He said at John. John picked up Charmander and hugged him saying he was so cute. "Now" Prof Oak said to get John and Gary attention. "These are your pokedex it will record pokemon data on all the pokemon that you see and these five pokeballs to catch pokemon with." Prof Oak said handing them the device and pokeballs. They both thank the Professor and left.

**Outside Oak Lab**

John released Charmander from its pokeball. "Okay let's see what we have here" he said pointing the pokedex at Charmander.

_From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out._

"Now that you are done checking your pokemon lets have a pokemon battle." Gary said releasing his pokemon. Squirtle came out and John scan Squirtle.

_When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force._

"You're on" John replied.

"Then let's begin" Gary said. "You should go first."

John checked the pokedex and saw Charmander only knows scratch and growl. _I can work with this._ He thought.

"Charmander use scratch."

"Squirtle dodge."

Charmander charge at Squirtle with it claws ready to scratch it but Squirtle move out of the way.

"Squirtle use tackle." Squirtle is rushing at Charmander to tackle it. "Charmander use scratch again." John replied. Charmander got ready to use scratch. Both pokemon collide with each other but Charmander was push back.

"Charmander are you okay?" John asked with concern. Charmander got up and nodded. "Looks like my pokemon is better." Gary taunt. "Looks can be deceiving." John said. "The battle isn't over yet. Charmander use growl." John ordered. Charmander growl cutely to lower Squirtle attack power.

"Squirtle use withdraw then tackles." Gary said. The tiny turtle pokemon went into its shell to gain defense power. Then it began charging at Charmander. Charmander was too tired to dodge completely and was hit. Charmander fell.

"Charmander are you okay?" john pleaded "Please stand up." Charmander was trying to stand when Gary order another tackle. It was a critical hit and Charmander fainted. "I won." Gary cheered along with a tired water pokemon. Both trainers return their pokemon. "Nice battle." Gary said "Next time let's have one in the bedroom." Gary said walking away leaving a shock, blushing John behind.


	3. Chapter 3: I caught a pokemon

**Author ****notice: Hey guys I'm back with another update. This chapter is longer than the last one. I have no beta so please excuse any errors. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Check out Not a Spy Romance. It is a Big Time Rush fanfiction and it is really good. I love BTR by the way. **

**Outside Oak Lab**

I was walking when I spot Ash in his pajama talking with Gary. Gary and Ash are big rivals. It all started when Ash liked me but I like Gary. I tried to make him jealous by being with Ash but it didn't work so I just end up hurting myself and Ash in the process. Ash forgave me but he still wants me and I want Gary. He tries to prove that he is better than Gary but it always fails. That is how the rivalry started between the two of them. When I reached Ash Gary was leaving in a shiny red car. He looks amazing. The crowd disperses.

"Hey John" Ash smile "Did you get your pokemon from Prof. Oak." "Yea I did and with a lot of training we can be the best team this region has ever seen." "We you can try but when I get my pokemon I will the greatest pokemon master in the world." he said happily. "Oh Ash I got his last pokemon." He frowned. "But maybe he has one more seeing that he knew there would be four trainers coming to him." I said hopefully. He brightened up and he ran to the lab. I chuckled as he ran to the lab.

**Route 101**

John wants to catch a good first pokemon. He saw lots of pokemon around him. He pulled out his pokedex to help him find an easy catch. He scans a Mankey

_Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy._

Then a Rattata.

_Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it__gnaws__on hard things to whittle them down._

Lastly a Pidgey.

_Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs._

"Pidgey seems like an easy pokemon to catch." John commented. "Go Charmander." He threw the pokeball up and out came the lizard pokemon. "Charmander use scratch." Charmander scratch the pokemon. It came closer to John view and he discovers it wasn't a Pidgey but a Spearow.

_It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses__Mirror Move._

Spearow charge at Charmander but he dodge it just in time. "Good job Charmander now uses scratch again." John instructed. Charmander scratch Spearow while it use peck. Both pokemon suffer damage. Spearow recover quickly and was charging again.

"Charmander use growl." Instead of Charmander growl, fire came out of his mouth and it was going towards Spearow. It hit knocked Spearow out of the sky. The pokedex inform John that Charmander learned ember. "Good Job Charmander for learning ember." They both cheered. Spearow was trying to get back up. Fortunately John noticed and told Charmander to use ember. Spearow fainted and John threw a pokeball. It hit Spearow and he was absorbed in the red light of the pokeball. The pokeball wriggles for a few moments until it stop. John picked up the pokeball and shouted "I caught my first pokemon."

**Viridian City**

John reached Viridian City. He is on his way to the Pokemon Center to heal his Charmander and newly caught Spearow. He went inside and greets Nurse Joy. He hands his pokemon over to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy said it will take a while. John went to the cafeteria to eat food where someone unexpected shows up. "Hey John" Gary greeted. "How's your journey so far. Did you catch a pokemon? Or did you fail to catch own?" he asked. "I caught one and he is super strong." John exaggerated. "He is getting rest right now along with Charmander. How about after my pokemon get rest we have a battle." John challenged. "Weren't you listening to what I said early? The next battle we have will be in the bedroom." John blush at that statement. "Stop teasing me Gary. You had many chance to hook up with me." "Maybe I was playing hard to get."He said leaning into John's ear making him shudder. "So what are you saying?" John asked. Gary just smile cutely at John that nearly gave John a hard on. "The Viridian Gym is close so we have to go to the Pewter Gym." Gary said leaving the cafeteria. John went to retrieve his pokemon. After thanking Nurse Joy he was at the door when someone collides into him. They both fell on their butts.

"Sorry" John said reluctantly. "That's right you better be sorry." said a girl in a vicious tone. "Excuse me. We bump into each other." John replied trying and failing to keep his cool. John looks at the girl. She looks about the same age as him. She has blonde hair, blue eyes. She was dressing like a tramp. She had on really short shorts and a tank top. The shirt was showing major cleavage. "No you bump into me and you are going to pay." She looked at him and realized who he is. "I know who you are!" she exclaimed. "You do?" John question because he don't remember seeing her anywhere.

"Yea your trying to steal my man Gary Oak." She accuses "I Stella will beat you in a battle." "First off Gary is not yours he is mine and challenge accepted." John said.


End file.
